I told you, he's
by kaizuDeadHead
Summary: A game is a game and a bet have always been one of the best thing ever.Both Sakura and Naruto have another bet,this time a certain bastard have money be put on him but the problem is the proff..how Naruto going to get a proof? shounen-ai sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**I TOLD YOU, HE'S…**

_I'd been bored for the past week and I'd always read others fic for fun..since I'd been utterly bored to death, I wrote this story. I know about how others feel bout new author n stuff but I really hope that you'll not gonna make this stuff harder for me. Always not that good with technology so help me a little will ya'? and I've always been sasunaru's fan…gosh.. I shall stop rambling things.enjoy_

_**Pairing:**__sasunaru….obviously.._

_**Disclaimer:**__ kishimoto sensei got all the credits for creating those smexy guys_

CHAPTER ONE 

_I TOLD YOU HE'S NEXT_

The Ichiraku owner stood in his place behind the counter, serving his many, loyal customers with ramen. Ayame, his assistant took up all the dirty dishes to the back of the humble stall. He smiled satisfyingly. Today's such a rough and hectic one yet the income made him smile. A familiar voice cut him back to reality.

"Oji-san..." the Ichiraku owner quickly made his way towards his most loyal customer, Naruto. The said blonde had been there for the past two hours. He can tell that the demon vessel-as what others refer him to, currently destressing over a reason he didn't know, observing how long that it take for him to finish his ramen. He smiled at the young adolescent.

"Yes, anything that I can help you with?" he asked the blonde politely.Naruto sighed.

"One more please..." The owner nodded, inclining that he understood what had been said. Few minutes afterward, a hot steamy miso ramen was ushered to Naruto. Naruto nodded politely for his fifth bowl and murmured thanks. He picked up a pair of chopstick, poking the ramen dispassionately.

"Itadakimasu..." the word mouthed by the blonde.Naruto gulped down a mouthful of ramen.His mind wandered back to what happen a few hours ago…

A loud crash echoed throughout the Konoha forest. Animals scampering around, shocked by the sudden erupted noise.Amongst the animals, a mop of blond hair detected, running away from the source of the sound. Damn, she'll know I'm here in minutes. Naruto halted at the thought, attempting to change his escape route since he considered that's the best to be done at this time. He directed more chakra to his feet and made a sharp turn before he continue to run, hoping that he's hiding his chakra presence well in order not to be found by his irate comrade.

Another loud crashing sound made him stop."Fuck!" a quiet curse slipped from his mouth. An impending aura seems to dominate the forest. Naruto tried to move but to no avail. He was frozen to his feet. Goosebumps glide down his spine as he felt the black aura getting stronger and closer. He turned to face the core of the aura.

Just a few feets in front of him, stood a familiar figure. Sakura stood firmly on a large branch of a birch tree. Her beautiful pink hair rustled softly by the wind yet her emerald green eyes were glaring ominously at him. Naruto swore that Sakura had developed such a glare that goes second after a certain bastard. Naruto moved a little. Sakura crossed her arms in front of her bosom, frowning.

" Na. Ru.To" the name spatted out by Sakura, each word drawled with venom in it. The blonde sweat drop. Seems that the old hag had passed her temper to Sakura-chan too. Naruto gulped, seeing the pink-haired kunoichi radiating such a deadly aura.

"Stop pissing me off. Those pictures are solid prove!"

"Hell with it! What if you do something with it? Maybe you fake it. How can I believe you?" Naruto said, almost yelling. Sakura twitched. She unfolded her arms, searching her pocket for something before she threw it to Naruto (with full force!)

A white envelope hit the blonde at his head. The impact of the collision was so great that Naruto fell down from the tree. A loud thud was heard when his body hit the ground. Naruto got himself up in sitting position, clasping his hand on his head. He grimaced, shuddering the pain away.

"Dammit Sakura. I might get a concussion!" Naruto yelled, pointing his finger childishly at the kunoichi. The latter gracefully made her way to the ground. A soft chuckle slipped from her lips as she stands next to the blonde. Naruto frowned, obviously clueless why she was acting like that.

"You wouldn't moron. And anyway, I'm a medic Nin. That wouldn't be a problem." Naruto scowled at her. Then he realised the envelope that hit him before laid beside him. He picked it up, skeptically examined it. He looked up to Sakura, brow raised questionally. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Open it, moron!" she hissed. Naruto did what had been told to him. He opened the white envelope. He took out what seems to be a film negatives. He took a closer look to get a better view of what he held. He scowled as he saw a negative of a picture Shikamaru and Temari kissing. She didn't have to be _that_ solid. Naruto pouted. The kunoichi grinned widely.

"So this time I win. Shikamaru with Temari, not with Ino-pig." She said, pride gloated in her words. Naruto growled. He'd been short with money for the past two weeks and the lack of mission that he had didn't assist him in any way. Damn, he even has to take a break from dropping by to Ichiraku.

Naruto tilted up, looking at her with wide, almost teary cerulean eyes. Sakura groaned. Che, puppy-eyes tactic. He should know that I'm immune to that. Although the kunoichi had that kind of thought crossing her mind, she couldn't ignore the blonde totally.

"What are you up to now, Naruto?" she asked, defeated. Naruto grinned. He knew Sakura now to well. She may be short tempered, two-faces, a super strengh demon with a large forehead but she wouldn't put him aside. She has a soft spot for him, and always will have. The blonde scratched the back of his neck, averting his eyes from her. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Urm…er...c-can I pay after our next mission? You see, I kinda having a problem with my financial…hehe" the blonde let out a nervous laugh. Sakura frowned.

"You should stop spending your money at the Ichiraku, you know..." she said, obviously despising her friend's love for ramen. It's not that she hated it _that_ way but she didn't think that devouring such unhealthy thing almost everyday were to be considered as…well, normal. Naruto quickly turned his gaze towards Sakura, both horror and anger etched from his face.

"You didn't have the right to criticize me! I can eat whatever and whenever I want. And for your information, I used my own money not your fucking one!!" Naruto hollered. Sakura sighed. An angry Naruto had always been an annoying person to handle. The blonde huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, still muttering curses under his breath.

"Naruto," the pink haired kunoichi called her companion politely. Naruto swivelled to face her. Sakura smiled, Naruto frowned. She smiled? What the… The blonde eyes widen to the size of a saucer when Sakura punched a nearby tree. In a swift moment, the big tree cracked to thousands pieces of wood. Naruto paled. She's a monster, she's a monster, she's a monster, she's a monster….. The mantra keeps chanting on his head. Simultaneously, he inched away from her.

"Wh...What?" he asked, stammering. Sakura smiled, indignantly. I love my strength, she mused. "I believe you will pay, yes?" Naruto nodded vigorously. Naruto had learned not to annoy his only female teammate-in a_ hard_ way.

Sakura seemed to be satisfied with his response, nodded briskly. She lowered her glance to the blonde. "Hey…" the blonde looked up to Sakura. His blue eyes meet with her green one. "You can pay later. I'm not going to have you cursing me all the way home. And I'm not that evil. Just wanna make sure that you keep your promise" She said, giving him a genuine smile.

The words spoken had brought brightness to the cerulean eyes. He gave her his flashy grin, approving her kindness. "Thanks!" he said as he gave Sakura a little space to sit beside him. The kunoichi gladly sat next to him.

"It's kinda boring these past few weeks. Everyone else is busy or in a mission."

"Yeah. Even in the hospital there's nothing much to do. Tsunade-sama is busy and won't teach me anything new for the time being"

Naruto fidgetted a little, trying to get into a more comfortable position. "Talking about teaching, it's been a while since Kakashi-sensei have the three of us practising together." Sakura huffed at this statement. "He's too busy with Iruka-sensei"

"Geez, Sakura. You still can't get over the past. I won that bet, right? About the two of them will be lover." Sakura scowled. "With a little outside help…"

"Nobody said anything about that." He grinned. Then, an idea came into his mind.

"Care for another bet?" he asked the other. Sakura frowned.

"I thought that we had bet on everyone. Let me see, Lee, Hinata, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Gaara, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankurou, Sai…yup, that's almost everyone." She said, confidently. Naruto chuckled.

"No Sakura. There is someone else. The only one besides us"

"Who else? I think that we got all the rookie nine here…heck, even Sai is on the list."

A mischievous glint crossed his eyes, "Sasuke-teme" as the name was uttered, Sakura repressed a shocked look. "Who?" she asked again, disbelievingly. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke. I told you he's next." Sakura, who had just recovered from her shock nodded. Then she smiled. " Have you figure out what we're gonna bet on him?" Naruto shrugged, obviously couldn't figure out something."This time, you choose Sakura."

"owhohohohoho…are you sure you gonna let me choose what we're gonna bet on?" Naruto gave her a confusing look. "Sure." He said. The kunoichi (maniacally) laughed out loud. Naruto moved away from her, sweat dropping."S..Sakura??"

"Prepare Naruto. Cause we're going to bet on…" Naruto gulped as he heard Sakura finished her sentence.

--

Naruto hit his head to the table of the counter, ignoring the weird looks that other people gave him. It's his fault that he gave Sakura the honour to choose what they gonna bet on. And that bastard is certainly not the most pleasant person to compromised with. And Sakura had just been mean…_very_ mean.

The Ichiraku owner looked at his customer concernly, wondering whether he shall comfort him or not. He decided not to do anything when he saw a figure that came into his stall. He recognised the person as the blonde's friend.

Naruto was still distressing over the matter when Shikamaru took a sit next to him. Shikamaru watch as his friends muttering something about being so evil and his eyes bleated red, almost like his in tears. Shikamaru thought that he had done enough watching when the blonde started to pull out his spiky blonde hair.

"Stop that. It's annoying." He said. Naruto, who had been oblivious to his surrounding almost jumped up from his chair. His jaw almost dropped when he saw Shikamaru sat next to him."Wh…when? I mean why? No! It's suppose to be when..Argh, shit. I'm so messed up I'm seeing you Shikamaru." The latter raise a brow at the statement. Troublesome.

"You're not seeing anything, moron. What's up? Lost another bet with Sakura?" the taller guy asked. Naruto gave him a small nod.

"It seems that losing the bet is better than what happen after that." He said with a small voice. Shikamaru gave him a boring look, which Naruto decipher as a sign to go on talking. Naruto took a long breath. "We have another bet" he told him. Shikamaru nodded, gracefully sipping a tea that he had ordered before. Naruto sighed.

"I bet that he's a gay.

-tbc-

_A/N: done with the stuff…I'm still writing the rest of the chapter..please read n review..need to know how I perform this stuff…thank you_


	2. Chapter 2

I TOLD YOU, HE'S …

**I TOLD YOU, HE'S …**

_Urm..it's almost a week since the first time I uploaded the first chapter..since I didn't know when I have another opportunity to use the net,so I uploaded this chapter. To whoever that gave reviews, thank you._

_**Pairing:**__ sasunaru, others will come out eventually…maybe_

_**Disclaimer:**__ masashi-sensei owns them.geez  
_

CHAPTER TWO

GIRL'S PLOY AND HIS SCHEME

Shikamaru was on his way home when he saw a glimpse of a blonde spiky haired figure. It's not like him to concern about others but the way the said blonde brought himself seems to bother him. He watched as Naruto walked his almost lifeless body into the Ichiraku. He thought about approaching the blonde but decided that it will be troublesome to do so. Just as he turned his body to leave his spot, he heard a loud thudding sound. He turned to see what had caused the sound.

Naruto was repeatingly hitting himself on the counter. Shikamaru tzched. Although he really needs to go back and get into his cosy bed, he decided to hear the blonde first. It's either today or tomorrow. He shrugged before entering the small stall.

The brunette took a seat next to Naruto. He asked a glass of green tea from the owner before casting an observant look to Naruto. He was muttering incoherent words and looked like he was almost in tears. Knowing the blonde well, he waited for Naruto to notice him until the latter started to pull his hair. I'm done with watching. With that, the brunette opened his mouth, intending to know what, in this damn world that make the blonde so shitty.

"Stop that. It's annoying." He said. He watched as Naruto almost fall off from his chair. Shock was clearly written on his face. "Wh…when? I mean why? No! It's supposed to be when...Argh, shit. I'm so messed up I'm seeing you Shikamaru." Naruto stammered. Shikamaru raised a brow at his statement. Troublesome.

"You're not seeing anything, moron. What's up? Lost another bet with Sakura?" he asked the shorter guy. A nod from him told the brunette that he had the right guess. Then the blonde opened his mouth to say something. He had to strain his ears just to hear what was spoken by him as Naruto's voice lowered.

"It seems that losing the bet is better than what happen after that." Shikamaru, who doesn't even bother to ask, just gave him a boring look. Naruto seemed to take that as a cue to continue talking. He heard the blonde let out a heavy breath. "We have another bet."

Shikamaru nodded at the statement. Almost everyone knew that both Naruto and Sakura had played this game of bet for a time but nobody really know what are they betting or on who. The brunette gracefully sipped his tea. Naruto sighed. He didn't know how the lazy shinobi besides him will react to what he gonna say.

"I bet that he's a gay." He turned to face Shikamaru, curious to see his reaction but failed to do so as a spray of greenish water messed with his view. Naruto wiped the hot fluid out of his face. "Shikamaru, what the hell that you think?!Eww, this gross." Naruto yelled as he saw his hand getting sticky with the tea.

Naruto glared at the brunette, who was coughing furiously. Shikamaru cleared his throat from the coughing fit that he had earlier before he faced him. A frown appeared on his usually bored face. "You ask me what the hell that I'm thinking? Tell me what the fuck that you think," the brunette shinobi snapped. Naruto shrugged before he gave him a piece of cloth to wipe his dirty jounin vest.

"Let me finish talking first before you go spraying other people with green tea." He said, gotten himself a dirty glare from Shikamaru. "Sakura was the one who came up with the idea. At first, we're gonna bet whether Sasuke is a gay or a bi," Shikamaru raised a brow.Why didn't neither of them think that Sasuke maybe straight. "and I put a bet on him being a gay, since he never took any notice to any girl. Then Sakura said that it gonna be hard for us to find prove. So she decided that we're gonna bet on something simpler. We decided who's gonna kiss him first. She put a bet on Neji. I put one on Sai, since he's the only one who I think is gayish enough to do something like that"

Shikamaru put the used cloth on the table. Heck, both of them didn't even bother to put a bet on a fucking female. He looked as the blonde put aside his unfinished ramen. He could tell that his friend was really bothered by the matter. The Uchiha is not a person that you can mess up just like that. Their ego and pride are too high up in the sky.

"Tzch, troublesome. I'll try to find a way to help you." Naruto face lightens up at the words. He looked at Shikamaru like he was some kind of angel sent by the god, although he preferred his angel to be a little bit better-looking. Naruto jumped off from his chair, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru, almost knocking the air out from the brunette. Shikamaru jerked Naruto away from him. Naruto gave him a toothy grin.

"Thanks, Shika. You're such a hero. Love 'cha" Naruto said, totally in bliss as someone offered him a helping hand. Shikamaru snorted. "You're welcome. And I didn't swing that way" he said, matter-of-factly. Naruto just shrugged at the comment, too happy to concern about what the other male think about him. "Oh, by the way Shika, you're paying."

Meanwhile, at the other side of the village, or to be exact at the Yamanaka's flower shop, where all the rookie nine's kunoichis gathered, giggles were heard. Ino laughed loudly as Sakura told her story about the next bet, Tenten was holding his cheek which was now aching from laughing continously. The young Hyuuga heiress covered her mouth while a small chuckle can be heard coming out from her.

Ino wiped the tears that threatened to fall from the side of her eyes. Seriously, the girls had find some amusement for themselves to look forward. "You're mean, you know" she said. Sakura gave a small nod at the comment. "I know that pretty well myself, Ino-pig" she said nonchalantly while taking a seat next to Hinata. The timid girl gave her a little room.

"Urm...but doesn't that gonna be hard to be proven? I can't think that Neji-nii will actually k-kiss Uchiha-san." Hinata said with her small voice. Tenten looked at the raven beauty before nodded, agreeing with her statement. "Yeah, Sakura. Although that guy is a gay but he got himself a boyfriend already. He wouldn't want to do that. Although I'm pretty sure that other guys didn't know about this dirty little secret of him. Well, Naruto excluded since Neji's boyfriend may had told him earlier." Tenten pointed out her view for the matter.

Sakura frowned, calculating every comments that been shoved to her. Then, she frantically waved her delicate hand in front of her chest. "Nah, I don't really care about that bet. If I can't find a way to prove it neither will Naruto. I'm thinking that we can have a bet among ourselves. You know, just for _our_ fun…" Sakura managed to catch the other's undivided attention by saying that. Ino frowned, regarding every words that her pink-haired friend had just said. Hinata gave her a curious look while Tenten raised her eyebrows questionally.

"What kind of bet that you have in your mind, forehead girl?" Ino asked her, curiousity was palpable in her voice. A devilish grin plastered on Sakura's face. "Tell me, who's gonna initiate the kiss? Naruto or Sasuke?"

All the girls (except Sakura) fell from their seat, very much like anime-style. Tenten was the first to get up, brushing dirt off from her attire. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Duh, it's obvious that they're into one another. It just that both are them are clueless when it comes to this kind of thing. They're too stuck up with themselves to realize what have change. Plus what happened years before had somehow affected their relationship, their trust to one another" Sakura sighed at this point, "well, someone have to open up their eyes and lead the way. Then, it's up to them how they're gonna handle the matter." Sakura faced the floor. A small smile grazed her feature. "I really want them to be happy. They had gone through a very miserable life. They deserve each other"

Ino gave Sakura a comforting pat on her back, knowing that somehow that fact hurts the kunoichi, even just a little. She knew that Sakura had once got a crush on the last Uchiha heir, she remembered how they had fought for him during their genin days. Although Sakura had got over her crush on him, first crush will always have a big impact on your life. "Okay, get over with the drama. Tell me, you gonna put your bet on whom?" Sakura sudden outburst has gotten all the other sweat-dropping.

"Since when you have become a yaoi fangirl, Sakura?" Ino asked the latter. Sakura shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe it had always been a part of me. Stop integorrating me. I'm the real Sakura, for god's sake. Tell me your side," she said, getting sick of their questions…to be exact, Ino's.

It was Tenten who first started to state her side of bet. "I'm on Naruto. He seems bold enough to do that." Hinata who had been quite before held up her hand, "a-ano…I think I beg to differ. I'm on Uchiha-san" Sakura smiled at their response. She then turns to face the only blonde in the room. Ino grinned. "Whichever site you choose, I'm gonna take the other one, billboard-head." Sakura chuckled. "Then be happy with Naruto, pig."

"Kakashi, what are you doing there? You're not stalking the girls right?" Iruka's voice cut him back to reality. He was too engrossed with the girls' conversation that he forgot why he was there. Both Iruka and him was going out to do some shopping before he got tired following the academy teacher. Iruka does the shopping the way old woman does. For god sake, who care about the price of a tomato?. When they came out from the fifth shop, Kakashi excused himself. Iruka was just too glad to let him go as he didn't done anything to help.

The silver-haired shinobi decided to wait for his lover in front of Yamanaka's flower shop. It was then that he heard his student's voice, giggling and stuff. At first, he decided to ignore them since it may be gossip that they're talking about. But when he overheard something about a bet involving Naruto and Sasuke, they had caught his attention. He peered closer to the wall in order to have better access to the conversation.

He found himself amused at how observant Sakura had been. He didn't expect that she'll notice the same thing that he did about those two. Well,these girls can be interesting, _very_ interesting. It was when the girls were counting votes, he heard his lover called him. Kakashi turned to look at Iruka.

"I'm not stalking. Their conversation caught my attention."

Iruka raised a brow. "It's it that interesting?" he asked curiously.

Kakashi gave him a knowing smile. _Yup,very interesting_.

_A/N:done with that..have to work harder for the next chapter.I'll try uploading it by the next week…maybe. Can't really promise._


	3. Chapter 3

I TOLD YOU, HE'S…

**I TOLD YOU, HE'S…**

_Sorry for the late update. Sayko, I swear I had been busy for the past week. I had a match, quizzes n stuff. Not forgetting my sweet little sleep that I need to catch up. Since you had been nagging on the phone, here I present you the latest chapter of my fic. Ted, hope you enjoy reading this stuff._

_**Pairing: **__ as I had stated before, mainly sasunaru._

_**Disclaimer: **__all credits go to kishimoto-sensei. Duh._

CHAPTER THREE

A DEAL BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE

It was another typical day for the villagers of Konoha. The street bustled with merchants of all sort, selling their goods. Common villagers gather together to do their shopping, bringing along their kids. Some shinobis can be seen among them, strolling leisurely along the street, indulging their mission break. While other seems to enjoy it, a certain blonde was certainly not.

Naruto sat on a table, devouring his breakfast for the day-instant ramen. Yesterday event played on his head again. He winced as he remembered how hard Shikamaru had hit his head when he asked his friend to pay his bill. Nonetheless, he did pay for the two of them. He smiled. Saving up is what important nowadays. Then the blonde frowned. He have to find out a way to make Sai kiss Sasuke or else, he gonna lost the last resort of his money. Shikamaru had promised to help him yet he have to find a way on his own accord. He wouldn't want others to always help him. I can take care of myself. Naruto nodded to himself, contently finishing up the last of his ramen.

Kakashi watched Naruto from the blonde's apartment window with amusement. In not more than a minute Naruto had winced, smiled, frowned, and nodded to himself. The most expression that anyone can make in a mere minute. As his former student gobbled up his breakfast which he knew was ramen-for the blonde never had a decent breakfast, Kakashi knocked on the window shutter, keen to let his presence known.

Naruto turned to face his sensei. He took a last slurp from his breakfast and put aside the used bowl. He nodded a little, courtesy to the older man. "So what's up sensei? Never been this early to visit your student, ne?" the blonde said, gracefully making his way toward the window.

"Nah, just been thinking that I shall pay a visit to my dear old student here. It's been a long time since I have a free time to spend." Naruto practically scowled at the scarecrow's statement.

"Yeah, right. I'm honoured, thank you. Your selfless attitude shall always be gratified by this humble little person here and a certain person that I know will be sighing contently for not being molested today." A small grin appeared on the blonde's face. Kakashi looked indifferent by his comment.

"I didn't know you'll get wordy in the morning."

"Oh, it's surprised me too. Can't you see?" Naruto placed both of his hand on his chest, making quite a cheesy act out of his sensei's comment. His mind was doing some mental laugh when he saw Kakashi's eyes almost twitched in annoyance. Kakashi opted to ignore his own annoyance and shoot his question to Naruto.

"By the way, _drama-queen_, have you any idea where Sakura would probably be this morning? I've been looking for her at her house but she wasn't there."

"And how do you suppose _ I _ know?"

"People call it instinct." Kakashi said. His hand waving in an I-know-it-all motion. Naruto shrugged. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei…have you ever heard a phrase before? It said no money no talk. I think a genius like you know what it's meant by that then, yes?"

"Fine. Tomorrow's lunch on me. Tell me now, I have something important to discuss with her and other things that need my attention."

"Yeah. You're a _busy_ man after all." Kakashi raised a brow. "Well?"

"Try to look at the hospital. She works there, if you pay any attention to the fact that she's a medic Nin. Wait up, on a second thought, try to look for her at the market. Today is her day off from the hospital. Hey, what do you want from her?" Naruto gave his teacher a skeptical look.

"Oh, nothing that concerns you. Rest assured, Naruto"

"Really?" Kakashi gave him a reassuring smile.

"Really." Kakashi answered him, his fingers crossed behind his back.

Kakashi can only assume that today was his day. In not more than five seconds he was there, he noticed a bright pink-haired kunoichi dashed towards him. Kakashi raised his brows questionably at her.

"Sensei! There you are. I'd search for you at your house but Iruka-sensei told me that you're out. Goodness heaven, I'd wasted my morning just to find for you." Sakura said, a little breathless.

"I didn't know you miss me that much, Sakura. You practically rushed yourself to me. I'm touched. Do you want a hug?" Kakashi retorted while flipping his Icha-Icha book. Sakura rolled her eyes. _Please._

"Well, truth to be told, I'd also been looking for you since this morning. Let's have a comfortable place to sit shall we?" Sakura nodded briskly.

"Yeah, I think that'll be ok"

Naruto locked the door to his apartment. Feeling bored to death, he decided to go training. And if he's lucky enough, he might find someone to spar with. With that thought graced his mind, he made his way to the training ground.

He was halfway to his destination when he saw Kiba and his abnormally over-grown dog, Akamaru. The brunette waving his hand frantically to him. "Yo, over here, Naruto." Kiba almost yelled.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled back, flashing Kiba with his toothy grin. The blonde turned to walk towards the brunette. Kiba get down from his dog, scratching the back of the furry creature's ear. Naruto got to other side of Akamaru, doing the same thing as his owner did. Akamaru whimpered.

"What you're doing here Kiba? You rarely at this side of Konoha" They were walking side by side now, Akamaru faithfully followed by his master's side. Kiba shrugged.

"Guess I need a change of air once a while. You're going practising?"

Naruto inclined his head. "Yeah."

"Sweet," Kiba whistled the word. They walked in silence for a few seconds, occupying themselves in their own thought. Kiba was the one who broke the silence.

"Dude, mind if I join you? I could do with a few round of sparing."

"That's better than sparing with a certain bastard." Naruto gave him a foxy grin.

"Race you there, slowpoke!!" Kiba yelled, quickly jumped onto Akamaru, intending to leave the blonde behind. "Never behind, dog-breath!"

Sakura nudged her ice-cream with her spoon dispassionately. They had been sitting there for the past thirty minutes, doing nothing. The only time that the Jounin had opened his mouth was when he made his order. He looked up to her sensei that sat in front of her. The silver-haired jounin was still engrossed with his reading. Her fingers drummed on the table impatiently. She gave him a glare, yet the man ignored her. She rolled her eyes. _Fuck you, sensei._ She mentally cursed the older man.

"You didn't thinking about screwing me up, right?" Kakashi settled his book on his lap, taking a sip from a cup of black coffee. _Talking about pervert._ The kunoichi cast him a disgusted look.

"You can ask Iruka-sensei to do that. He'll do it willingly." Sakura snapped.

"Not all the time. Sometimes a little forcing was needed." Kakashi retorted.

"You're not going to let my ears rotten hearing to how's your sex life is going on, aren't you?"

"Sakura, you're pretty much cuter when you're a genin, you know?" Kakashi sighed. Sakura nodded a little. "I'm pretty aware of that myself," she said, taking a spoonful of her ice-cream. "I have something that needs your help."

"So, I heard. What's that you need my help?"

"I assume that you already heard about our bet."

"You noticed." Sakura nodded.

"If you ever heard of chakra presence, yeah, I did. Doesn't know that you have a thing for gossip." Kakashi shrugged.

"People do influence others. As far as I can recall, all of you girls have a bet on our little teammates here, right?"

"You got it right there, sensei. We need you to get the proof." Kakashi gave a slight nod, taking in the view of the western-styled café. The café was decorated in a rather girly theme, with laces and frills for almost everything-the curtain, the tablecloth, ah, it's that a laced underwear he saw? He frowned.

"And as a shinobi I expect that this little job would also give me some benefit, yes?" he turned back to face her. A (wicked) grin plastered her face.

"How about Jiraiya's collection that Tsunade-sama had confiscated? I noticed there's an unpublished manuscript of that orange book you read. Ah, and a lot more." Sakura gave her sensei a smile. She could obviously noticed Kakashi's amusement as she talked about the 'price'. He had made a poor attempt to contain his excitement. Kakashi cleared his throat before he spoke.

"That would just be…nice." Kakashi held out his hand. "Deal?"

Sakura made a mental dance. Her inner self was currently doing a shakalala dance while shouting incoherence words about a pervert. She gave him a sweet smile. She held out his hand and shook the other's.

"Deal."

_A/N: I don't know when will I update the next chapter. You know, assignments and stuff sigh… I need my sleep now. owh,btw r&r. thanx _


End file.
